Midnight Premiers Are Never A Good Idea
by C.C. Nyde
Summary: Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and their Dalton friends are dressing up and going out. Dressing up as Harry Potter characters and going to a movie, that is. And when Mike, Artie, and Puck join, only hilarity can ensue. *CRACKITY-CRACK-CRACK!*


_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter in anyway. _

_A/N: I needed some fluffy humor to cheer me up after drafting up another depressing chapter of **You'll Heal Over Someday **and I've kind of hit a wall on **Boys Night In In Lima**, so I wrote this. Complete crack. Kind of. _

* * *

"David Alan Williams! If you don't get down here in five seconds we are leaving your sorry ass behind!" Wes yells up the stairs of Kurt's house at his friend. There's a commotion from Kurt's room and David stumbles down the stairs.

"You wouldn't dare." He says, tying the maroon and gold tie and putting his collar over it. Wes rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen where everyone is waiting.

"Okay, let's go." Wes announces to the four boys who are crowded around the large table.

"Wait, where's Blaine?" Andrew asks, eyeing the boys standing in the doorway.

"He hasn't shown yet." David explains, earning a few nods.

"It's already ten thirty! We're gonna be last in line!" Rhett whines, pulling at his black and yellow tie.

"No we won't. He'll be here." Kurt assures, and Rhett slumps back into his seat.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Wes asks Kurt, taking the green and silver tie, robes with a snake on the breast, black pressed pants, and slicked-back hair.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, duh. Who are you?" Wes straightens his tie and gives a blinding smile.

"Seamus Finnegan." David and Andrew roll their eyes.

"I'm Cedric Diggory!" Rhett exclaims, pointing at his Hufflepuff robes and tie.

"Kurt's making me be Hagrid." Finn mumbles dejectedly, adjusting his bushy brown beard.

"You're freakishly tall. It works." Wes says, patting his back. Finn doesn't look assured, but he gives a small smile.

"I'm Dean Thomas." David informs, pulling on a Gryffindor robe. "You guys want some bubblegum?" He asks, pulling a package of Big Red out of his pocket. The boys pass it around, all taking a piece and popping it into their mouths.

"Which brings us to Andy. What're you?" Andrew rolls his eyes and frowns.

"I refuse to dress up." He says, crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone looks disappointed at him. He shrugs.

"You're lucky I have an extra costume. Blaine originally wanted me to be Ron, but Draco is way more my style. You can wear mine." Kurt grabs Andrew's arm and leads him to his room. They return a few minutes later, Andrew decked out in a Gryffindor uniform and red wig.

"Dude, you look awesome!" Finn exclaims, high-fiving him.

"Eh. It's a'ight." He shrugs his shoulders again, but he's secretly pleased with his costume. The guys continue into conversation again but are silenced by the sound of the front door being slammed and hurried footsteps stumbling down the hall.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Blaine says breathlessly, coming into the room. His hair is going crazy, the raven curls bouncing across his forehead. His robes are hanging off his shoulders, his white shirt isn't fully buttoned, and the maroon and gold tie is resting under his collar, not tied yet. His round glasses rest on the bridge of his nose, and he pushes them up. "I couldn't find my glasses."

"Whatever. Let's go get in line."

* * *

"I am so freaking excited!" Rhett yells, practically jumping up and down. "This is the greatest idea ever."

"Calm down." Wes commands seriously, tapping his foot impatiently at the sight of the giant line.

"It's alright Wes." David says, noticing his friend's distress. "I got some people to save us room in line." Ignoring his friends' questioning looks, he leads them to the front of the line.

"David!" They hear a booming male voice call, and they turn to look at who said it. A tall boy with a Mohawk is standing next to another boy in a wheelchair and a lanky Asian kid.

"Noah?" Kurt asks, disbelieving. The Mohawk-ed boy smiles.

"Totally. I love me some Harry Potter." Puck and David share a bro-hug.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Andrew asks, looking at the Slytherin outfit.

"Goyle. Mike is Crabbe." Mike waves before high-fiving Blaine.

"I'm Neville." Artie explains as the line juts forward. Kurt notices that they're almost to the entrance and he starts to get excited.

"Uhm," An annoyingly harsh female voice pops in from behind them. "What are you guys wearing? Are you supposed to be characters or something?" She gestures to the costumes, and the boys all scoff.

"Well, I'm Harry Freaking Potter." Blaine pipes up, making a rock hand gesture. "And these are my peeps." The guys all laugh and fist-bump each other.

"Why are you here?" She crosses her arms, tapping her foot in an incredibly annoying way.

"Just here to see the movie. Like you."

* * *

"That movie sucked." David cries as the walk out of the theater. Wes tries to calm him by laying a hand on his shoulder, but David shrugs it off.

"I'd have to agree." Finn chimes. "Why did we even go in the first place?" Mike and Andrew shrug, both choosing to stay silent.

"I thought it was a good idea." Puck grumbles, throwing away his trash.

"I'd have to agree with Puck." Blaine claps the boy on the back, but flinches away when Puck fixes a glare on the shorter teenager.

"Well, I agree with David." Kurt begins, loosening his tie and ruffling his hair back into place. "That movie _so _wasn't worth staying up until two in the morning and paying twelve dollars to listen to fangirls weep when it's over."

"It was an emotional moment!" Wes yells, before cracking up. This leads to laughter from everyone as they crowd around Kurt's car. They calm down enough to say their goodbyes.

"Well, we are never going to another midnight premier." Puck says, and everyone nods in agreement.

"See you guys tomorrow." Kurt calls as Mike, Puck, and Artie walk over to Puck's truck.

"Don't ever invite us to a movie again!" Artie yells back.

"You enjoyed it!" Rhett screams, and Mike shakes his head.

"I have to go with Tina to this tomorrow too! I hate you guys!" He cries, but he's smiling as he does so. Rhett, David, and Wes all turn to walk to their car, as the eight boys wouldn't have all fit into Kurt's car, even if it was really big.

"So, sleepover at the Hudmels?" David proposes loudly and everyone nods and high-fives.

"Hells to the yes!" Finn cries, jumping into the passenger's seat. Kurt climbs in the front and starts the car.

"Let's just agree on one thing first, okay?" Blaine, Finn, and Andrew nod, all taking off various parts of their costumes as Kurt pulls out of the movie theater parking lot. "This was actually the funniest thing we've done in a while, but we should never go to a Twilight premier dressed as Harry Potter characters. I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to get beat up."

"Agreed."

"I don't know, you're pretty hot as Malfoy."

"Dude, Blaine. That's my little brother. But I totally agree. This beard is really itchy anyway."

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the complete ridiculous crack. *shrug* But my friends and I plan to do this. We're going to go to the Breaking Dawn premier dressed as Harry Potter characters. BEST. IDEA. EVER, no? _

_I'll try to restrain myself next time. _


End file.
